


Dance Dance Revolutuon

by kiinqarthur



Category: NFL - Fandom, Tom Brady - Fandom
Genre: Dance Dance Revolution - Freeform, Dancing, Fluff, Football, M/M, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiinqarthur/pseuds/kiinqarthur
Summary: Dance.
Relationships: Tom Brady/Elijah
Kudos: 3





	Dance Dance Revolutuon

Dance Dance Revolution. It was Tom Brady’s favourite game. And today, he got to play it for hours. The movement was exhilarating, and he loved the art of dance. Tom had been the greatest dancer at his high school, and everyone bullied him for it. But Tom kept dancing.

He took a deep breath and stepped on to the platform; he began to dance. Right, left, left, right, up, down. He loved it. He was living his best life here. This was the most fun he’d ever had. Fuck football. He hated football. He wanted to dance. He needed to dance. 

All was well until someone tapped his shoulder. A Danny Devito sized man, who looked a bit like a sickly IT Guy was standing there. “Excuse me, Tom Brady, I am the real God of Dance Dance Revolution.” He said.

“Who are you?” Tom asked, squinting rudely at the man, “Why have you come here?”

“I’m Elijah Guerin, and I came here to defeat you,” Elijah said in a deep, manly voice. Tom Brady shook with fear. What would the new foe do? Elijah was a god. A God Among Men. Tom Brady found himself aroused and then scared again. 

Elijah smirked, pulling out a dagger and digging it deep into Tom’s abdomen. Blood poured from the wounds, and Elijah was instantly turned on. He was cumming. Oh God He WAS CUMMING. He stabbed him repeatedly, harder and harder, going for vital organs. Blood spurted from the fresh wounds. Towards the end, Elijah shoved his large, throbbing cock into the wounds. He licked the blood from the dagger and pulled out, zipping his leather pants back up. “Sweaty,” He said as he left the arcade, leaving Tom Brady’s body behind for his best friend, Ame, to consume.


End file.
